The Next Chapter
by tojo1973
Summary: Jason and his baby have a little conversation. Liason


**The Next Chapter**

Jason knocked softly on the door as he pushed it open, noticing that Elizabeth was sleeping soundly in the bed. He wasn't surprised. She'd just went through hours of labor. He walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed. His eyes gazed over her, noticing the serene look on her face.

He was glad she was finally resting. The labor had taken a lot out of her, not to mention everything that had happened the last few months. She deserved to rest. In his opinion, she deserved a whole lot more.

He leaned in closer to her, softly whispering in her ear.

"You did great, Elizabeth. I am so proud of you. Our baby is beautiful, just like you. I can't thank you enough for our child." He kissed her forehead softly and sat back down, continuing to look at her, his eyes pooled with unshed tears.

The knock on the door turned his attention away from her, when he saw Epiphany walking through, rolling the clear bassinet into the room.

"It's time for somebody to eat," she says, positioning the bassinet at the end of Elizabeth's bed.

Jason stood up and walked over to Epiphany and the baby, signaling to the nurse with his finger to his lips to quiet down, and then pointing to the sleeping woman in bed.

Epiphany nodded, and then whispered. "Okay, Daddy. Then it's your job."

Jason nodded, his eyes focused on the little bundle in front of him. He smiled brightly as he reached down, scooping the baby into his arms and walking back to his chair, all the while, his eyes focused on the little face.

Epiphany brought over the bottle to him, and draped a burp cloth over his shoulder. She watched as he fed the baby, her hands on her hips. The sight moved her, but there was no way she would let on. After a moment, she spoke softly.

"They're lucky to have you."

Jason looked up at the nurse, and shook his head.

"I'm the lucky one."

"I know what that woman right there went through these past few months. I've seen her go through hell. I've also noticed that you have been there for her every step of the way. You've been her rock."

"She's been mine." His eyes drifted to the sleeping form on the bed. "She's always been mine."

"Now, I don't normally butt by nose into other people's business," she paused noticing Jason lifting an eyebrow at her, "don't give me that look. It's obvious to me that there is a whole lot more goin' on here than just friendship. You two better figure it out, not only for yourselves, but for this little one as well. It's time for both of you to get your heads out of your behinds and realize what is really goin' on."

She eyed him for a moment longer, and then quietly left the room.

He watched her leave, and then looked back down at the baby. He saw his eyes looking up at him, and a lump formed in his throat. He studied the child, noticing the features. The eyes were all him, there was no doubt; the hair was dark and curly, just like Mom's. This baby was a perfect blend of both parents.

He sat back, taking the bottle out of the child's mouth, and bringing it up to his shoulder, softly burping. He looked over at Elizabeth's sleeping form, Epiphany's words ringing in his head.

When he was done burping, he repositioned the baby in his arms, holding it close to his chest.

"Hey there. I'm your Dad. Your Mom is sleeping right now, so it's just us for a little bit."

The baby cooed softly, the little hands flailing slightly.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared at his child.

"I need your help. See, I haven't been totally honest. I told your Mom that we can raise you together, and just be friends. I don't think that's possible, though. I realized that I don't want to just be her friend. Your Mom, well she is the strongest woman I know. She's loyal and she sticks up for the people she cares about, no matter what. She's had my back so many times, and never thought twice about what would happen to her. She saved my life. Thing is, I told her once a long time ago that we were more than friends. I don't think that's changed. In fact, I know it hasn't. I know this past year hasn't been the best for her, and she's been through a lot. I don't want to put any more pressure on her. So, what do you think? How do I tell her that I am totally, hopelessly in love with her?"

"You just did."

The small voice from the bed caused Jason's head to shoot up. His eyes focused on Elizabeth's, a smile forming on her lips.

Clearing his throat, he struggled to speak.

"It was feeding time, and I thought I'd do it, so you can get some rest."

She nibbled on her bottom lip, smiling softly at him, then looked down at the precious bundle in his arms.

He noticed her eyeing the baby, so he stood up and passed the child into her arms.

Her eyes lit up looking down at their baby. She ran her finger over the soft cheek.

"Hey there precious. Did you and Daddy have a good talk?"

"Yeah. We've got a great listener there." He laughed softly, trying to keep his nerves under control.

"Well then, you are definitely taking after your father. He's a really great listener." She smiled softly up at him.

Jason slid his hands in his front pockets, looking down at the beautiful woman holding his child. He got lost in the picture for a moment, then remembered to tell her something.

"Oh, Audrey called. She said she will be bringing Cam by in a few hours to meet this little one."

"Did you hear that baby? You are going to meet your big brother, Cameron. He's so excited that you are finally here."

"Yeah, Audrey said he was bouncing off the walls asking her when they can go."

She laughed softly. The room got quiet then, only the soft cooing sounds of the baby could be heard.

Finally, she looked up at Jason.

"Are you going to say it again, while I'm awake?"

Jason looked away slowly, embarrassment reluctantly showing on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Morgan. I want to hear it again. Please." The last word was a soft whisper.

He looked at her again, and sat back in his chair, pulling it closer to the bed. He took her hand in his, his thumb gently caressing her. He looked straight into her eyes. If she wanted to hear it again, then it must be a good sign. He was determined to do it right.

"I love you Elizabeth. I don't really know if I ever really wasn't. I want to try again. If you'll have me, I won't let you down again. I want to be a real family with you and Cam and this baby. I want us all to be together."

A tear spilled down Elizabeth's eyes, a small sob escaping her throat.

"I love you too Jason. I want that too. I want it all"

His eyes grew wide at her admission, amazed that she said those words. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips at first. She reached around and grabbed the back of his head, giving him a kissed filled with promise and passion.

When they broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other, both of them were breathing heavy. She moved back to look at him, caressing his cheek softly. The baby's soft cry broke their stare.

"Oh, this little one wants some attention, huh?" She giggled and rocked the child softly in her arms.

"Probably wants a name too," Jason said, watching as little fingers wrapped around his large one.

Elizabeth nodded, looking down at the baby.

"Okay, well I've been thinking. What about Jacqueline? Jake for short." She looked up at him, love shining in her eyes. She nibbled softly on her bottom lip.

He smiled at her, knowing what the name meant to both of them.

"It's only fitting. That's where we began. This is a new chapter, so let's start it off right."

She moved over to give him room as he laid back on the bed next to her, both of them smiling down at the little girl who brought them together.

The End


End file.
